The Long Way Home
by AlyssaAS
Summary: All four sisters, Piper deals with issues at high school, while Paige deals with an abusive adopted father. Will Paige find who her real family is, or will it be to late..... (Review, tell me what you think..)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: My name is not Aaron Spellings, so I don't own any of the Charmed characters. I just like to write about them.

Andy- 18  
Prue- 17  
Leo- 16  
Piper- 15  
Phoeb-12  
Paige- 10

**Part One**

(Kitchen)

Prue and Piper sat in the kitchen finishing their breakfast as Grams gathered their lunches for school. "Prue, when you go to pick up Phoebe from elementary, make sure she has all her books she needs for her homework. She's still grounded from that stunt she tried." Phoebe thought throwing a soccer off the living room wall would to fun, but ended up straight through the window. "So I want no excuses that she can't do her homework when she gets home, alright?" Grams said handing the girls their lunches.

"I will Grams." Sighing, her baby sister could be so careless sometimes. The carefree attitude always leads her into so much mischief. She glanced up at the clock in the kitchen 7:05am. They were going to be late again if they didn't leave in the next two minutes.

"Grams where's Phoebe, we are going to be late?" Piper asked, she never wanted to late, she was a school girl. She was a freshman in high school, the one that got the straight A's, (the outcast that no one liked) always had her head stuck in some book instead of socializing with friends. Prue was the popular student everyone loved her, vise president, not much to say but life was great for her. She had Andy her boyfriend also the one they all grew up with. Last but not least Phoebe, the careless innocent little sister who pretty much made up her day as she played it. Always in trouble and finding some way to pissed Prue off, but you couldn't help but love her.

"Phoebe get down here now your going to be late!" Yelled Grams.

(Living room)

All of a sudden two feet were heard running down the stairs stumbling at the last three steps. "Grams, I can't find my shoes…" She whined, she never liked school unless it involved sports or sleeping.

"Maybe because you left them in the bathroom downstairs, when I told you not too."

"Oh." She quickly grabbed her shoes from the bathroom and put them on. With that she gathered her things and made it towards the door, where her sister were already waiting for her. "Bye Grams…. Oh am I still allowed to go back to practice tomorrow ?" Trying to run to the car.

" Yes, but Phoebe, don't forget no television, when you get home today. Only homework and help with some chore around the house, okay?" Waving her hand towards her youngest granddaughter.

Phoebe began to pout. "Do I have to?"

"Do you not remember what you did the other day?"

"Fine." She turned to her sister and got in the car as they took off down the street to school.

(Two blocks away from the manor)

You could here yelling and screaming inside the house. "What the hell is your problem, cant you do anything right." He threw a pan with eggs against the wall. Making the young girl jump to the sound as it hit the ground.

"I was trying….." She was in tears, but tried to hold them back the best she could, or he would punish her more.

"I said I wanted an omelet, what the hell is this Paige it looks like crap." Shoving the left over food in her face, he pick the girl off the floor and smacked her across the face.

"Mr. Roberts, I'm sorry I'll make you another meal again, I'll ..I'll…." She was shacking with fear affair, waiting for another blow to make contact with her body.

"You know what…. it's to late I have to go to work and you need to go to school. I will think of a punishment when you get home." He grabbed her jacket off the floor, "Put this on now." He demanded, she did as told and quickly tried to go out the door for school. "Here's a list before you go, I want everything done before I get back home, am I clear?" Pulling it out of his pocket.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Mr. Roberts." With that she began her long walk to school.

TBC!


	2. What Now

**Part Two**

(Baker High)

Reaching the high school, Prue pulled into the parking lot. As if timed, Andy was there waiting for her arrival. "Hey, decided to come late to school today?" He asked pulling her into a hug as she got out of the car.

"Sorry, Phoebe couldn't find her shoes today. She's always losing something." Grabbing her books, making her way to the entrance of the school. "Oh Piper, do you want to meet at the car after school today instead of the tables?"

Stuck in a daze, looking up at her big sister, how come she couldn't be more like Prue or Phoebe. Oh how she wish she had a life like hers. Nobody liked her, she always felt like climbing in a whole and hide from all the snickering and comments being made. Saying 'what a nerd', or 'what you looking at ugly?', why couldn't she be like Prue or Phoebe for at least a day. Life seem not worth living everyday, she never had a boyfriend their waiting for her to arrive at school. But then again she never had a boyfriend. Depressed in thought, "Sure, I'll meet you here."

"Okay then, have fun." Prue said, walking off with Andy in arms.

"Yeah, that's it have fun Piper." Telling herself 'if only you knew', as she slowly trotted off to class, wondering what stupid comment she will get today.

(Washington Elementary)

Standing outside of the classroom, "But Mrs. White, it wasn't my fault this time, Billy thought eating glue would make him bounce higher."

"I don't want to hear it Phoebe, I saw you encouraging him to do it." Phoebe thought about it and began to giggly thinking back as she saw Billy gulping down the glue in hope to jump as high of an NBA player. "Now I want you to take him to the nurse, and you will go see the Principle about what you did." She huffed as she guided Billy, he had the biggest stomach ache and was ready to puke.

(Office)

Paige finally made it to school, ever since her adopted mother died, life went to hell. Mr. Roberts because a drunk, using Paige as his personal servant or bunching bag. He never bought her any new clothes, saying 'she is stuck with what she has, stop being a ungrateful brat.' She had to hid every bruise on her body, he told that if anyone found out he would kill her.

She reached the counter of the secretaries desk, "Umm, excuse me but I need to sign in because I'm late for school."

"Alright, just one second I have to help someone real fast. How about you take a set over there and I'll be right there." She nodded and sat down.

Phoebe was becoming antsy she hated the office always bad news for her. She look to her left as the little girl sat down next to her, she look a couple years younger probably a fourth grader she thought. "Hi, I'm Phoebe, what your name?"

"Umm Paige." Unsure about the girl.

"So why are you in here, did you get in trouble too?"

"No, I came late to school."

"Oh, well that better than seeing the principle." Smiling, as she kicked her legs back and forth on the chair.

A tall man in a suit came around the corner, "Phoebe, you can come back now."

Looking up, "Do I have too?"

"Yes, unless you want to be in bigger trouble." Giving a stern look.

"Don't want that." She glanced back at Paige, "Well I'll see you around than, bye." Getting pulled on the shoulder by the principle.

"Bye." Softly.

The secretary came back to her desk. "I can help you now."

(Baker High)

In chemistry the Bell rang to leave class. "Piper can I talk to you?" Asked her teacher Mr. Walker.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you could tutor Mathew here, after school today."

"I think I can do that, let me just tell my sister that I will be staying later."

"Alright, I'll leave the class open for you to use after school."

"Thanks." With that she made a quick dash out the door towards the restroom. Everyone was going to fifth period, and she had study hall at this time for the next hour. Quickly locking the door, so she would be the only one in the restroom, she pulled out a razor she found at home. She could feel her heart jumping as the blade got close to her arm, "Why does life have to be so miserable."

TBC!


	3. Just a little longer

**_Charmedchick4eva_** Your question on if they had powers already, they don't or at least not yet at this point of the story. I'm still figuring out how I'm going to take this story. So will just have to wait and see! Sorry I didn't anwser sooner, already clicked submit when I realized there was a question. 

BTW thanks for all the reviews, they inspire me to write more! Now to the story! : )

------------------------------------

**Part Three**

(Baker High)

Piper came staggering out of the bathroom feeling a little more light headed then she expected. "Wow." Holding her head, "Crap, I need to tell Prue about tutoring." Thinking Prue would be having lunch right now, she would go find her and hopeful she won't go ballistic.

Entering the cafeteria she immediately found Prue surround by her popular friend, with Andy by her side. "Great." She took a deep breath and walk towards Prue's table.

"Hey Kiddo." Andy's nickname he gave her when they were growing up.

"Hi."

Prue didn't notice Piper was there until she turned to her left. "Hey Piper, why are…..sweetie you okay?" Quick change of attitude to concern when she saw her sisters face. It was pale and sickly looking, like her sister had no energy what so ever.

"I'm fine, I just came to tell you I need to stay after school to tutor a guy Mathew in Chemistry if that's okay with you, because you are my ride home."

"Sure, Andy and I need to stay also. We have to put some ideas together for the spring dance next month." Looking back at Andy then Piper.

"Sure."

"I'll call Phoebe's school and have them tell her to walk home, hopefully she remembers her books or Grams is going to kick my ass. Will meet back at the car about…..3:30." Glancing at the clock centered in the cafeteria.

"Alright, see you later." Piper tried to made a quick exist but Prue grabbed her arm.

"Are you sure your okay?" Her motherly instincts were kicking in, showing a face of concern still.

"Yes, I have to go." Quickly making a exist around the corner to her study hall, she slowed her pace a little. "Shit, that was close."

(Washington Elementary)

Phoebe thought the last ten minutes of class she should take a nap while her teacher went over their lesson in multiplication. She didn't want to be in anymore trouble then she was already in, so she decided covering books around her, so her teacher wouldn't notice. "Just ten more…. minutes." Mumbling in her sleep.

The class phone began to ring. "Mrs. White speaking….yes she is….uh huh…. alright then I will." Putting back the phone on the receiver, "Phoebe…"

She began to awake from her sleep, "Huh…. what…I…a…. the answer is 144." Thinking she missed a problem.

"Phoebe, the office called, your sister can't pick you up. She said to have you walk home."

"Oh, okay." With two seconds the bell rang, meaning she can finally go home. She gathered her things and made a dash out the door with her soccer ball in hand. In five minutes she was already two blocks from the school. Kicking her ball around as she walk home decided it would be cool to try a new trick. Hitting the ball too hard and too high, made the ball launch straight ahead. Phoebe saw where the ball was going and saw there was a girl in its path. "Look out!" She screamed.

The girl turn around the moment she heard Phoebe's voice. The girl pulled her knee up blocking the ball from hitting her stomach. "Sorry about that, lost control over the ball." Looking at the little girl, "Hey you're the girl that was in the office this morning, Paige right."

"Yah, and yours was Phoebe, the one in trouble by the principle." Kicking the ball back towards Phoebe.

"Yep, so you play any soccer, because you blocked the ball like you do." Phoebe asked as they continued walking.

"No, always wanted to though."

(Baker High)

School was already over, so she decided to enter Mr. Walker's class to get the tutoring out of the way. When she reached the door Mr. Walker was standing there with a student that was not Mathew. She stepped in trying to avoid the teacher and just find Mathew. "Piper, I would like you to meet someone." Asked Mr. Walker.

Rolling her eye's she turned to face them, but to be met with a guy with dirty blond hair and a great smile. "Yes, Mr. Walker."

"I would like you to met Leo Wyatt, he will be joining your class tomorrow."

"Hi, I'm Leo." Smiling

Piper just gazed in his eye's, " Hh… hi." She was suddenly overcome with shyness, but brought on a small grin.

---------------------------------

**TBC!** Review if you want and tell me what you think, life is a little hectic right now. Hopefully I can get the next one up some time soon! Thanks for reading!


	4. Leave Me Alone

Hey everyone, thank you to N Lewis, CharmedMillie, varga-girl, C. C. Mckenna, and emily for all of your wonderful reviews they mean a lot, even for the people who don't review thanks for reading anyways. Well hope you like the next chappie, enjoy! 

**-------------------------------------- **

**Part Four**

Piper made her way through the student parking lot, glowing ear to ear thinking about the new guy she met today. Look straight ahead towards Prue and Andy were they stood making out. Oh how she wished that someday she would have someone to feel thought's feelings for. "Hey, guy's you ready to go?"

"Yeah, we were just waiting for you. How was tutoring?" Asked Prue as they climbed into the car. Turning on the car they made a quick exit out the parking lot.

"It was alright." Looking down at her hand, they were scribbled on from when she had to sit through the long lecture in history about World War II. All she remembered was the teacher telling her to pay attention, as she drew faces on her hands and arms.

"So Piper are you going to the spring dance, it's going to be so much fun. Well mainly because everything was Andy and I idea."

Piper just sighed, there she goes again, miss perfect, the one who has everything easy and gets everything she wants. "I'm not going, it's just a stupid dance anyways."

She turned her head gazing out the back seat just in time to see them pull up to the manor, 'thank god' is all she can think. Getting out of the car she grabbed her things ready to make a bee line to the door. "Hey, Piper you should at least think about it, it's going to be fun." Andy asked he said good bye to Prue.

"Yeah that's it…. fun." Shacking her head as she made her way in the manor and up the stairs to her room. Phoebe tried getting her attention the whole time but decided to just ignore her, all she wanted was to be alone. The pain she was holding inside was becoming to much, why do things have to be so hard. Making it to her room, she dropped her thing at the door shutting it as she let her body hit the bed. She could hear Phoebe downstairs complaining to Prue, probably saying how she was being a bitch to her, but that's the least of Piper's worries.

"Pruuuueee, why does Piper have to ignore me like that its not like I did anything to her." Whining as she started to tidy up the house before Gams came home yelling on how she doesn't listen or stay out of trouble. Good she got home before anyone, to delete the little message the principle left earlier about the incident with Billy which in her mind still wasn't her fault.

"I don't know Phoebe, just leave her alone right now. You on the other hand need to have the living room picked up, and dishes done before Grams comes home. Also, did you remember all your books today?" Hands at her hip. She didn't want to be pulled in this mess of Phoebe's, she still had a date tonight with Andy, and wanted enough time to get ready.

"Umm, I don't know I think so.." Trying to remember, but for her that was going to be a problem, all she remembers is running into Paige today.

"Great, just…. great." Mumbling to herself as she walked off leaving a confused sister behind.

Paige wouldn't stop thinking about earlier, meeting a new friend named Phoebe. She spent time talking, saying they should meet up again tomorrow and play some soccer. Her thought's all went to crap as she made her way to the front of the house from hell. Opening the door she knew she had another half hour before her father made his presence. Hurrying around the house she started to make dinner, knowing if there is nothing ready for him to eat, there would be hell to pay. She finished her touches on a turkey sandwich, she was only ten so her cooking talent was not the best. For most family's they don't have their young children making dinner for their parents, but for her case it didn't work out that way.

Placing everything at the table, the front door swung open as you can hear the smashing sound when it made contact with the wall behind. Paige stood in fright, he was drunk to no end and when this happens everything becomes a blur to him, but its not like he cares though. "Paige, Paige get in hear now." Yelling as he tripped over the coffee table.

Paige quickly made her way, "Yes, Mr. Roberts. I made your dinner for you." Trying to not made eye contact with him.

He look at her and made his way so he stood right in front of her, but swaying at his part. "What is wrong with you, huh….huh?" Shacking her back and forth, "Where is my money, I say you take it. So where is it Paige, where?" The last word, he swung his fit right to her eye, making contact at the edge of her face.

Grabbing her face, see couldn't hold the tears back as they started to cascade down her cheeks. "I don't know what your talking about Mr. Roberts, I didn't take any of your money…"

Her body began to tremble as he took a couple of more hits at her. "You, you are going to pay for what you did…." But before he could finished he collapsed on the floor unconscious. She was so relieved at that moment, but scared out of her wits.

Her body ached and shivered with fear, she could feel the blood drip from slowly down her face, "I need to get out of here." Dashing out the door into the dreary night, she knew that she only had a few hours before he would wake again, from his enrage slumber.

**--------------------------------------------- **

**TBC! Sorry for taking so long to update, my muse decided to go on vacation and leave me sick. So I'll try my best to get part five up as soon as I can, once this flu wears off! Oh guess what............. don't forget to review, hearing something from you guys might make me feel better hehe!**


	5. Authors Note

Oh my I'm so sorry about having you guy's wait so long for another update for this story. I promise I'm continuing it, just had to get my other story up and going, 'The Secrets We Hold.' I have been having a real hard time right now with school and home, so lifes not the best at the moment. I will try to get an update for all you readers out there as soon as I can. Never thought for me I would take three or four months to make a new chappie. Once again, I hope you will still read it when I get the new chappie out in the next week or so, I'm on spring break now so I have time to do more stuff.

Thanks a bunchies and sorry for the delay,

AlyssaAS


	6. Finding Each Other

**Oh man long time and no updates, so sorry about that. If your still interested here you go, hope you still like it.**

**----**

Part Five

Running as fast as she could Paige finally stopped out of breath and in pain that was surging through her body. Sitting on the side walk, she just continued to cry as the thoughts ran through her head. He will soon find her again…..

(In the Manor)

Phone started ringing throughout the Manor, "Piper can you get it, I got my hands full." Yelling as Prue was trying to finish getting ready for her date with Andy tonight.

Piper sighed as she got up from her bed and grabbed the phone down the hall. "Hello?"

"Hey Darling its Grams, I just wanted to let you guys know that I wont be able to come home for the next week. Your Aunt is going to be needing some help, so please take care of each other. If you need anything I left some money in the kitchen and you can always call The Trudeau's also. I love you all and will see you guys soon. Oh and please make sure that Phoebe behaves, thanks sweetie."

"I will, have a good week Grams, will be fine."

"Alright, have a good night you guys, see you soon." After she heard a click Piper hung up the phone and went to the bathroom Prue was in.

Knocking on the door, "Prue, Grams wont be back for a week, she said if we needed anything to call Andy's parents."

Prue sighed and opened the door, "Thanks for telling me, I got to go soon Andy's going to be picking me up soon. I need you to watch Phoebe for me, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Rolling her eyes as she went back to her and Pipers room.

Piper wasn't thrilled but who else is going to watch their baby sister. "I will, I'm going to go down and make some dinner for Phoebe and I, she's going probably start whining soon that she's hungry. I swear she can eat all day, like her stomachs a bottomless pit or something."

Shaking her head as she left there room, Prue saw a look on Piper's face and stopped her right away. "Hey you sure your ok? You been look so down for awhile, you want to talk about it?" Looking into her younger sisters eye's she knew she was hiding something.

Seeing Prue's worry, she knew she had to change her attitude for now. Putting a slight smile she looked up at Prue. "I'm fine, probably just tired, I'm going to go cook dinner now. You continue getting ready for your date Prue."

Looking at Piper not sure, but to let it go for now. "If you say so." Coming over to Piper she pulled her into a hug, "Just remember that I'm here for you."

"Thanks Prue" Turning around she made her way down the stairs and to her baby sister.

(Living Room)

Seeing her sister on the couch watching Television, "Hey Phoebe, I'm going to make some dinner, you want some pasta?"

Phoebe turned around and smiled happily, she loved pasta. "Aw that would be cool Pipe, I'm really hungry too." As she rubs her stomach.

Piper just laughs to herself, "We know Phoeb's, your always hungry all day long." Looking in the kitchen there was still a bag of trash that needed to go out. "Phoebe can you take this small bag of trash out front for me please."

"Alright Pipe, can I have a cookie when I get back, I'm just so hungry." Jumping up and down.

"fine, you can have a cookie once your done with the trash." Looking at her nutty sister as she started to rush faster to get her cookie sooner.

"Yay." Phoebe takes the trash and goes out through the door. Reaching the curb she stops when she hears a person crying. Looking around in the dark you could barely see anything, only a small figure out to the right near some mailbox's. Walking over Phoebe looks down and can see the girl she had met from earlier today. "Hey, Paige you ok? Why are you out alone so late?"

Paige looked up with tears in her eyes, she saw her friend she had just met looking right back at her. She didn't really have any friends in her life, "I'm fine, just getting some air."

Phoebe could see blood on her face from a cut and that she has been crying. She knew something was wrong and that maybe her sisters could help her new friend out. "Paige, I can see you are not fine, you look hurt. Why don't you come into my house and my sis can help you out with that cut on your face. You shouldn't be out here all alone at night by yourself." Sitting next to Paige hoping to get her to come with her.

Looking at Phoebe she knew she cared by the look on her face, then came the worry that Mr. Roberts would soon be coming out to look for her. "Ok I'll go."

Getting up Phoebe help Paige to the house, she notice Paige looked more hurt then just on her face. Getting to the door she guided Paige to the couch. "Alright you just sit here and I'll go get my one of my sisters, they will help you out." Paige just nodded her head as Phoebe went off to the kitchen.

(In the kitchen)

"Piper we need some help in the living room."

Thinking for a second, "Who's we Phoebe?"

"My friend Paige, Piper, I found her outside alone and she looks hurt, can you help her out for me?" Giving her a worried looked for her new friend.

"Yeah, let me just put the pasta on low and then we can help your friend out." Soon both Piper and Phoebe were making there way back to the living room.

(Living Room)

"Paige this is my sis Piper, Piper this is Paige." Phoebe sat down next to Paige as Piper looked dazed at Paige.

There was something in Paige's eyes that Piper could figure out what it was. "Hi, I see you got hurt, is it just the cut on your face?"

Shyly looking up at Piper, she held onto her stomach. "No" Piper was worried, she didn't know how this little girl got hurt, but she new it wasn't something small. What kind of little kid is out wondering the night.

Just when she was going to ask how, Prue came quickly down the stairs. "Well I'm about to leave, you guys got my number and Andy's so if you need anything just call." Digging through her purse she never notice the little girl in there living room till she turn around. "Woah, whose is she?"

**TBC! I will try to update soon, please review and tell me what you think, thanks a bunchies!  
**


	7. Wait Could Paige Be?

Alright I know I haven't updated since almost a year ago and I'm so sorry for any disappointed readers out there who have been waiting and wondering this whole time. Been going though some stuff and college is taking over my life right practically. So if anyone's still interested here you go…

****

Part Six

Piper turned around to look at Prue, "This is Phoebe's friend Paige… Phoebe found her outside in the dark hurt."

Prue looked down at the wounded girl with a sad look, she looked so lost and battered. Starring more at the girl she started to look familiar, like she had seen her before. Shaking out of her daze, Prue had a sudden change in plans, "Actually Piper I'm going to cancel with Andy tonight, I'm going to help you guys out with Paige over there."

Piper stood there confused for a second as she watched Prue quickly pull out her cell phone telling Andy she wouldn't be able to make it tonight. Not fully understanding Prue's change of action, she glanced back down to Paige seeing the little start to sob a little with Phoebe by her side. "Awww Missy Paige its ok, everything's going to be ok."

Paige tried breaking through her sobs, "It…. It hur… hurts though."

Prue walked over and gave the small girl and careful hug to avoid hurting her anymore, but giving her some comfort as well. "Piper here will get you all cleaned up and then we will figure out things from there ok?" Giving Paige a small smile as the girl nodded. What they didn't know was Paige wasn't just hurting physically, but she was hurting mentally too.

Piper took Paige's hand and slowly guided her to the bathroom. Prue soon looked at her baby sister with worry, "Phoeb's come with me to the kitchen, want you to tell me about what happened to your friend."

Both took a seat at the table, "So what happened out there Phoebe?"

"I don't know Prue, I just went outside to take the trash out and I heard whimpering across the street and there sat Paige pretty banged up." Phoebe said still trying to understand what she saw.

"Hey its ok, I'm just worried, your friend looks pretty frightened if you ask me." Prue looked down at her sis, "Hopefully Piper might get more information out of her and then will be able to help Paige out with whatever it is that's bugging her."

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Piper had Paige sitting on the top of the counter as she cleaned the cut on her face. She couldn't help but feel heart broken starring at the child in front of her. She was so small and scared, how did this happen? She started to see tears fall down Paige's face, "Aww your ok, don't worry everythings going to be ok Missy Paige." Paige smiled a little hearing the little nickname Piper gave her. No on ever gave her a nickname before, she received a warm feeling hearing those words.

Finishing putting the bandage on her forehead, Piper started to wonder about any other injuries. "Paige, do you have any other injuries that I cant see?" She started to shift from the counter not sure how to answer. "Honey if you do I need to know to make sure your ok." Piper tired giving her a reassuring smile.

"M.. my leg got hurt and my tummy hurts." She told Piper in a slight whimper, she's been hurting really bad and it was starting to get difficult holding in the pain.

Piper awful seeing this girl in pain. "Ok Missy Paige I know your hurting, so lets try and get this done. Then you can go lay on the couch and eat some of my home cooking, sound good?"

A smile formed on this girls face, she never had a home cooked me that she didn't have to prepare herself, "Ok."

"Alright I'm going to have to take your shirt and pants off ok, so I can see what's the problem." Piper slowly helped her out of her shirt and pants. When she got Paige's clothes off she couldn't believe how bruised up and under weight this child that stood facing her. She was afraid to ask questions, but by the looks of it she already knew someone was abusing her, probably whoever she was living with was doing quite a job. "Ok I'm going to clean this cut on your leg and stomach and then get you in some clean closes. Which hold on one second, I'll get Phoebe to grab a pair of her clothes she wont mind."

Peeking her head out of the door she yelled out Phoebe's name and in just a few seconds Prue came up the stairs. "Hey Pipe what you need, Phoebes down stairs she's finishing up her homework."

"Oh is there a way you can grab a pair of Phoebe's clothes for Paige please."

"Sure thing, be back in a second."

Soon enough Prue handed some clothes to Piper. "Ok Missy Paige lets get you dressed and then we can join the others down stairs." After finishing putting the sweats on, Piper noticed a charm bracelet out of the corner of her eye. It looked familiar to her… their was a letter P, a tributary, and a locket with a H on it. She could of sworn she's seen it. "Paige, where'd you get that pretty charm bracelet?"

"My mummy gave it to me, it's the only thing I have from her since I've lived with my foster father." She said in a low voice.

Then it clicked, she saw a picture that Grams use to always show them that had there mum in it. She wore a similar if not the same bracelet in the picture. "Umm ahh well its nice, I bet you keep it close to you."

"yeah I do." Stated Paige

Piper had to talk to Prue, she had questions that needed answers. "Alight Paige let go eat some of that pasta I made for dinner, I bet your starving." As if timed Paige's stomach made noise, both girls just laughed as they went down stairs.

---------------------------

TBC…. So sorry it took so long, hope your still interested. R&R thanks a bunchies. : )


	8. Secrets and Drunks Oh My

**Part Seven**

After dinner Prue told Phoebe to go with Paige in the living room and watch some cartoons. "So Piper what is it that you needed to tell me?"

"When I was up stairs helping Paige she had this charm bracelet on her wrist. She told me her mum gave it too her."

"So what's the problem?" Prue asked confused.

"it's the same one our mum was wearing in her picture Grams use to show us all the time."

"Are you sure? I mean why would Paige have it if it was mum's… just seems a bit odd unless…" Before anymore could be said there was a loud knock on the door. "Guess this conversation will have to wait."

Piper told the girls to keep watching tv while Prue went to the door. The oldest sister opened the door to a grumpy man who smelled like he had been drinking all day long. "Hi, is their anything I can do for you?" Looking at the man she hoped it wasn't for Paige by what was standing in front of her.

"Yeah um I'm looking for a girl named Paige, she's about um ten years old. I'm her adopted father and the little brat ran away earlier, have you seen her?" He was having a hard time standing straight, so he began to lean on the side of the house.

By watching him Prue could see why Paige left, he was a total drunk. "No sorry she's not here, but if she turns up I'll let you know."

"Yeah whatever, just tell her to get her ass home." He lifted himself from the wall and started to make his way to the next house down the street.

Closing the door, she was met with three pair of eyes starring at her. Paige was the first to speak, "Is he gone? Your not going to make me go back are you?"

Prue knelt down in front of the little girl. "No not anytime soon…. I can see why you don't want to be around your father. How come you never told anyone?" Paige didn't know what to say, so the tears did it for her as they began to roll down her cheek. "Oh sweetie, come here." Grabbing Paige in a hug she couldn't help but feel awful for what has been happening to the little girl. She was only ten years old, she doesn't know better. He doesn't have the right to get drunk and beat up his child even if she was adopted.

Phoebe was shocked to see that her new friend who they just found out gets abuse is in such a rough state. Looking up her sister pulls her in a hug also, "Piper were not going to make her go back to that bad man are we?"

"No… will figure something out, in the mean time she can stay with us… sound good?"

"Yeah"

The next morning Piper was up making some breakfast while Prue was drinking her usual disgusting black coffee. "I still don't see how you can drink that."

"Oh Piper, its not like I'm making you drink it." Smiling back.

Piper just laughs to herself as she remembers last nights conversation. "So we ever going to continue our talk we had before Mr. Drunk interrupted."

"Yeah I was thinking about that… well we should call Grams and see what her input is about the situation."

"What about the bracelet?"

Taking a deep breath as she puts her hands on her head, "As hard as this is to say, I think Grams has some secrets she's not telling us. I was looking at Paige last night and she looks a lot like a Halliwell and that is definitely mum's bracelet she use to wear. Plus Paige being adopted just makes it more convincing."

Piper was thinking the same, she did look like a Halliwell. Looking over to the couch in the living room she could see Paige's sleeping form. She did have mum's eyes, Prue's nose, and Grams smile. "True, so are you calling her after breakfast?"

Getting up, Prue stands behind Piper and puts her chin on her shoulder. "No my dear, you are."

"Oh no no no no…." Prue took off towards the stairs before Piper could get her. "That's not far, you soooo owe me." All you could hear was Prue's giggles as she made her way to go wake up Phoebe and Paige.

------------------------

TBC! Sorry it's a bit short, I wanted to get the story updated before I left for the Warped Tour. Hope you like it, thanks a bunchies for the reviews they mean A LOT: )


	9. Overwhelming Days

WyaRose: Thanks… yes I indeed had an awesome time at Warped Tour. The bands were great and the moshing was even better! Sorry to hear you didn't go this year.

Thank you everyone for all the lovely reviews, you guys totally kick ass!

**Part Eight**

(Two days later)

Piper had given a call to Grams… she was told to make sure Paige stayed with them till she arrived back home and she will explain everything needed. Piper was still dealing with her inner demons, she became a custom to cutting every once in a while. It wasn't like she was doing it all the time, only when the pain became overwhelming. Paige seemed to fit in with the family, to know what see had been through you wonder what goes through peoples heads to want to hurt such a cute, sweet little girl.

After school was over Prue and Piper picked up Phoebe and Paige and made there way back to the manor.

"Phoebe and Paige go finish your homework and we will all go out to the movies tonight, how does that sound?" Prue was happy to have Paige in the house, over the past couple of days she has learned to love the little girl as if she was her own sister. Prue looked up the stairs and saw Piper running quickly to the bathroom… she's been getting more worried about her everyday.

"Cool, what are we watching?" Phoebe asked all excited.

"Well we thought once Andy and his friend get here we would decided as a group."

Paige was feeling a bit stupid, "Um Prue… I never been to the movie theater before."

Prue couldn't believe the girl never been to the theaters. It was something pretty much every kid did growing up. "Oh hunny, your going to have a great time. I'll make sure of that, will have popcorn and candy while were there ok." A huge smile grew on Paige's face… she couldn't wait. "Ok you two finish your homework and hopefully everyone will be here soon."

The two girls went off as Prue started her way up the stairs. She was growing concerned about Piper. In the bathroom Piper was on the floor trying to clean up the blood that dripped onto the floor. "Arrr why the heck cant everything just go smoothly for once." She was frustrated from today, she ended up late to English class when one of her lovely bullies thought it would be funny to rip up her folder that had all her assignments in. She spent the whole day trying to fix her folder, she needed to find the work that had to be turned in…which she never found.

Placing pressure on her cut she sat on the floor spaced out. However she was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a gasp at the door. "OMG PIPER!" Prue stood there shocked as Piper sat there with a bloody towel and her hand on the most recent cut on her wrist.

"Prue its not… ummm… ah…. Oh god please don't tell Grams."

"Looking what your doing to yourself."

"I'm fine."

"No, your not anywhere close to being fine. I knew something was wrong, but I never thought you would be cutting." Prue knelt down and started cleaning up Pipers arm.

Piper's emotions was on a high as tears started falling, "I…I just cant take it anymore Prue, it hurts and I don't want to feel the pain of it all everyday. Pl.. Please don't…"

"Ssshhh its ok, I wont tell Grams ok? Not right now that is, if you don't stop this cutting thing you've seem to be doing then I will… but right now we have to get you better." Piper just nodded her head, she was still in tears. Prue pulled her in a hug, "I'm so sorry you been feeling like this, I should of know your weren't ok, I'm such a bad sister…"

"Your not a bad sister, not even close."

"Piper I cant loose you, yet that's what might happen if not careful…. I cant loose you." Prue was trying so hard to hold the tears. Rarely would anyone find her crying, she never wanted to show people she was weak.

"PRUEEEE PIPERRRRRR Andy and his friends here." Yelled Phoebe, boy did that girl has a set of lungs on her.

"Piper you think you'll be ok to go to the movies? I think you would have a lot of fun with us. Its suppose to be Paige's first time at a movie theater."

Piper really didn't want to go, but the thought of Paige's first time made her want to take the effort in going for her. "Sure." Giving one more hug they cleaned up and made their way down the stairs.

"So your Paige, heard a lot about you." Andy said knelling down to her level.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Prue talks highly about you at school. She tells me how great you are…" Paige couldn't be happier hearing that Prue talks about her and its NICE comments too.

"I'm Andy and this is…" Pointing to his friend on the right.

"Leo!" Piper said shocked and embarrassed.

-------------------

TBC! Sorry had to catch up with the rest of the story since it was mostly about Paige the last chappies. Hope you enjoyed, review and tell me what you think… thanks a bunches!


End file.
